


Sun, Sand and Water

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon prompt from Tumblr</p><p>Toto Wolff gets Claire Williams to help him set up a romantic picnic on the beach for his and Susie's 4th wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sand and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda took a strange turn from the actual prompt. I hope you like it :)

They had landed back in London yesterday after the Russian Grand Prix. Susie was at the Williams factory, doing some laps in the simulator. Toto was lucky. He had been given a day off by Niki.

As he was about to start his lunch, his phone rang. Toto took it out, annoyed as to how he never got an actual day off. It was Niki.

“So Toto? What have you got planned?”

“Ummm....Should I have planned something? I didn’t know I had a meeting tonight or anything-“

“Goodness Toto. Do you think I like to give days off just for fun?” Niki sounded slightly angry. “Do you know what the date is?”

“Yeah....,” Toto hesitated. “Oh shit! It’s the 14th!”

“Finally, arschloch. Call Claire, she had some ideas.”

 

Lunch was soon forgotten and Toto was on the phone to Claire, who had been waiting for him to call. Claire was giving him ideas but so far Toto had dismissed them all.

“Well, she told me she really wanted a beach getaway for her anniversary,” Claire said.

“How am I supposed to book a beach getaway now?!” Toto angrily replied. It was 3pm. Susie was due home in an hour.

“I have an idea but it’s a little bit crazy.” She paused. “I’ll be at yours in half an hour.”

Toto stared at his phone as the dialling tone rang.

 

“This was seriously the best you had?” Toto asked as he lit a few more candles.

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you actually remembered your anniversary,” replied Claire as she laid out the blanket.

Toto sighed. “I know, I know. I’m a stupid husband.” He had his head in his hands.

Claire joined him on the sand. “It’s fine Toto. I was just saying that to wind you up.”

Toto managed a small smile. “British humour?”

“Of course,” the smile returning to Claire’s face. “Now come on. We’ve still got a fair bit to set up.”

 

Susie pulled into the driveway noticing the absence of Toto’s Mercedes. Another last minute meeting, thought Susie. If her husband could get a proper day off, he might have remembered that it was their fourth wedding anniversary.

As she put her keys on the table in the hallway, she spotted an envelope that had Susie written on the front, in what was unmistakably Toto’s handwriting.

 

Susie was getting more and more convinced that this was a prank by the Mercedes’ boys. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time. She parked her car on the pavement opposite the park and walked in. It was getting dark now and she was getting more and more scared. She avoid the grass, worried her heels would sink and ruin her dress. But she soon recognised the glow of candlelight in the corner and began to make her way to it. Amongst the candles sat Toto, in his best tux, on a picnic blanket.

“Happy anniversary darling,” he smiled at her. She returned his smile with a quizzical look. “I heard you wanted a beach getaway?”

“And how does this qualify?” she asked as she joined him on the blanket.

“Sand,” he pointed to the sandbox a few feet away from them. “Water,” he pointed to the pond. “And sun,” this time pointing to the sky.

Toto looked at Susie as she looked at the objects in turn. In the twilight, her beauty shone. She had done something fancy with her hair but as always, that one strand of hair had snuck out. As Toto tucked it in, she faced him, surprisingly with a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” she whispered, letting his hand caress her cheek.

“I’m sorry I forgot. This was the best I could do,” he said sheepishly.

Susie leant closer to him. Toto’s senses were intoxicated by the smell of her perfume, the one he had bought her for her birthday when they first began to date. His hand had made its way down to her waist and her hands were now around his neck. Their lips were centimetres apart. They were both longing for this.

“Ich liebe dich,” whispered Susie.

“I love you too,” replied Toto.


End file.
